


Inconvenient Genealogies

by booksummoner



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Romance, Royalty, agatha is sophie's servant, maybe angst? idk we'll see, other characters will probably show up too, royal au, tedros and sophie are royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksummoner/pseuds/booksummoner
Summary: Tedros and Sophie are from the royal families of Camelot and Gavaldon, respectively. They are pretty, rich, and their arranged marriage will make everyone in their countries happy and prosperous.Well, everyone besides Agatha, Sophie's maidservant and best friend.--a SGE Royal AU





	1. Sophie's news

Sophie was getting married. 

At first, Agatha did not hear her, distracted with the (unnecessarily extensive) task of dressing the princess. She worked quickly, her nimble fingers tightening and tying the ribbons of Sophie’s corset with familiar ease. It was only when finished did Agatha notice Sophie glaring at her in the reflection of the gold trimmed mirror. 

“Were you listening to me at all?” Sophie huffed, resting her hands on slender hips. 

“Too busy trying to make you look decent,” Agatha replied. 

If she had spoken in such a manner to, well, literally anyone else, Agatha would have been immediately thrown into the dungeons. However, the relationship she held with Sophie was different; it was mutually understood between them that, in private, their banter was teasing and all secrets were kept from others. Royals were often discouraged from forming friendships with lowly servants, but Sophie had never been one to follow the rules.

“Honestly Aggie, you make a terrible personal attendant. I should replace you. I bet Kiko would love to take your place –”

“Kiko would smile silently every time you spoke and would never tell you when you have a booger hanging out of your nose,” Agatha said, smiling at the thought of sweet Kiko enduring Sophie’s tantrums and ramblings. 

Sophie just rolled her eyes, most likely picturing the same scenario. “Well, since you went momentarily deaf earlier, let me repeat my life-changing news. Although it probably will not sound as magnificent as the first time I said it, I suppose I can make it fabulous just the same –”

“Please just spit it out before I untie your corset and cut off your air supply.”

“I’m engaged!” Sophie squealed, thrusting out her small hand to Agatha. A glittering, rose gold band with a hefty sized diamond was wrapped around her ring finger. “Isn’t it gorgeous? I don't know the diamond’s exact worth, but surely, it is more than that tramp’s, Beatrix, from Jaunt Jolie. Oh, Aggie darling, isn’t it splendid!”

Agatha forced herself to look away from the colossal jewel perched on her friend’s finger. She swallowed, forcing the lump in her throat away. “Is he the most powerful, princely frog in the whole swamp?”


	2. Flowers and forced smiles

To Agatha’s disappointment, Sophie’s betrothed was not a frog at all. 

“Tedros Pendragon,” Sophie declared, grandly clutching her heart with the ringed hand. “Crown Prince of Camelot.” 

Agatha raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. “How on earth did you end up engaged to King Arthur’s son?”

“I happen to be quite the catch,” Sophie huffed. “My father and Honora arranged it with Camelot’s councilmen. Usually I wouldn’t trust my hag of a stepmother to pick out my toilet paper, much less my husband, but I was pleasantly surprised –”

“So you’ve met him?” Agatha asked. 

“Well, no, but I’ve seen his portraits and, Aggie I must tell you, he is gorgeous! I never thought I would find a boy with looks worthy of my own, but Tedros is absolutely divine.” 

Agatha had grown accustomed to Sophie’s disregard for rational thinking in favor of fantasy; as long as he was attractive enough to be a typical fairy tale prince, she was happy. Agatha, on the other hand, could not control the million questions racing through her mind. What if Tedros Pendragon turned out to be a terrible king to his people? What if Sophie found him to be a royal pain in the ass? She didn’t even allow herself to consider her greatest fear: What if he severs her friendship with Sophie?

\---

It seemed Agatha was the only one concerned about the engagement. The Kind and Queen were elated; she often found Sophie’s father speaking proudly about the pair to anyone within a five-foot radius. Agatha suspected that he was just glad to soon be rid of his tantrum throwing, stepmother-hating daughter. 

The entire castle was buzzing with excitement the morning of the public announcement. As Agatha helped Sophie into her ruffled baby pink dress, Sophie rambled about wedding preparations. “–and I specifically told the wedding planner that I will only accept pink roses, nothing less would be suitable for the future Queen of Camelot; but do you know what she suggested at the latest meeting?”

Agatha hummed halfheartedly. 

“Baby’s breath!” Sophie said indignantly. “I swear, Aggie, I almost fainted when she said it. Sure, they’re pretty enough, but baby’s breath? It reminds me of mushed up food and slobber and all of the icky parts of babies. Then Honora had the nerve to recommend tulips, like this is some kind of barnyard barbeque. Does nobody care that this is my royal wedding we are planning? Everything must be elegant and dazzling and –”

"Incredibly expensive?” Agatha interrupted. 

“Well, an appropriate amount of money is crucial for such an occasion,” Sophie said, stepping toward the mirror when Agatha finished adjusting her dress. “Roses are the most romantic flower, and pink is obviously my best color.” 

“Are you nervous?” Agatha asked.

Sophie turned to face her friend. “Nervous? Well, as I said, the thought of walking down the aisle holding tulips is nightmarish.”

Agatha resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Not about the flowers. About all of it; moving to Camelot, having to marry someone you don’t even know…” Agatha let her words trail off. 

Sophie reflected for a moment before answering. “Perhaps I am a little nervous, but mostly excited. This is exactly the kind of happy ending that a princess is supposed to have! I’ll have my perfect prince, and you’ll be there to enjoy it with me,” she said, grabbing Agatha’s hand reassuringly. 

Agatha forced a smile, squeezing Sophie’s hand in response. She didn’t like it, but if Sophie could be so confident about her wedding and future in Camelot, then Agatha could at least pretend to be happy for her friend. 

She wore her best attempt for a smile the rest of the day. During the public announcement, as King Stefan declared the marriage of his daughter and Prince Tedros of Camelot to the subjects of Gavaldon; during the Elders publically blessing the engagement, wishing happiness and prosperity for the two royals and their countries; during the banquet, at which she stood close to the wall, observing the royal family and their aristocratic friends as they feasted in celebration, feeling much like a beetle in a garden of butterflies. Agatha only dropped her façade when she reached her own bed. She blew out the candle, pulled the modest blanket over her head, and let the gloom consume her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late-ish update! I've been super busy moving back to college and getting through the first couple of days. I know this isn't a very long chapter either, but I really want to save the longer chapters for what is yet to come! So here's chapter 2, enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at writing about SGE! i know this chapter was very short, but I wanted to test it out before I commit to a longer chapter. hope this was enjoyed, let me know if it was and if I should continue this piece!


End file.
